Our Stories with our uke's
by ShikiTeito
Summary: Cerita Ugetsu dan Yamamoto tentang uke-nya, hanya itu... err... #plak ba-baca aja u u" just a gaje fanfic from me... review please


Yo! Me datang dengan menyuguhkan fic gaje bin hugar, semoga kalian menikmatinya~

Disclaim until I'm bored still Amano Akira

Pair U02 and 8059

Warning hugar(humor garing) krenyes krenyes, gaje, aneh, so OOC, BL hope u like it ^^

Our Stories with our uke's

.

Suatu sore di taman Namimori, terdapat dua orang pemuda berkebangsaan Jepang. Dengan rambut keduanya berwarna hitam, pemuda pertama memiliki rambut yang lebih panjang daripada pemuda kedua. Yukata biru dan jubah putih yang biasa ia gunakan ia tanggalkan, mengganti dengan kemeja biru dan celana jeans, rambutnyapun ia ikat satu. Sebut saja ia Ugetsu, Asari Ugetsu.

Pemuda kedua nampak terus menyunggingkan senyumannya, rambut hitam rada jabriknya ia biarkan berlalu terhempas angin semilir. Dengan penampilan sederhana miliknya, masih tetap memberikan kesan segar yang menguar. Yah, siapa lagi jika bukan _Yakyuu no Baka_ alias Yamamoto Takeshi.

Kedua orang yang jika di lihat orang awam bagaikan pinang di belah dua itu sepertinya sedang berdiskusi. Dan kedua tampang itu bisa di ibaratkan sebuah pasangan SemeUke yang Semenya lebih muda dari sang Uke. Seperti kata guru bahasa Indonesia saya, Namun! bukan berarti mereka berada di taman untuk berkencan layaknya sepasang kekasih sedang memadu kasih.

Sayang, ckckck~ jika kalian menganggapnya seperti itu, perlu di tegas kembali! Ugetsu dan Yamamoto **Tidak** sedang **Berkencan**!

Walau tampang uke dengan senyum yang dapat menawan seorang janda kembang sekalipun, Ugetsu mengklaim dirinya seorang seme yang baik hati, tak sombong, kurang rajin menabung dan sangat awesome! -Tunggu! Yang kurang rajin menabung itu hanya author saja, mohon jangan di ambil hati (=w=)b-.

Dengan senyum -mesum- _happy-go-lucky_ ala keluarga Yamamoto -dan saat itulah author di hajar Yamapi's FC- yang bahkan dapat membuat seorang Gokudera Hayato salah tingkah dibuatnya, terus terlihat bagaikan orang gila yang ketagihan senyum lima jari -dan lagi-lagi mendapat bogeman mentah-.

Apa kalian penasaran dengan apa yang sedang di diskusikan oleh mereka? Penasaran? Penasaran? -Dan adik author mengarahkan tinjunya di pipi sang penulis a.k.a author-. Sepertinya mereka sedang membagi cerita tentang uke mereka yang sungguh sangat tsundere tingkat parah! Mari mundur ke beberapa menit sebelumnya~

_Sekitar 15 Menit yang lalu_

"Hee? Anda kenapa Ugetsu-san? Sepertinya terlalu banyak menghela nafas akhir-akhir ini~" Yamamoto melancarkan senyumannya yang bisa menghentikan amarah semut berukuran babon sekalipun! -Emang ada? Yah, coba cari pasti ada-

Kembali Ugetsu mendesah dengan sangat seksinya~ dan memperlihatkan raut wajah seksi yang bisa membuat orang salah mengiranya seorang uke yang teramat seksi! -T:Tunggu! Kenapa banyak seksi? S:Tehehehe… sudahlah biarkan saja~-.

back to the story ^^a

"_Benarkah? Sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini saya kebanyakan ngutang gara-gara makan geratisan di warung sebelah rumah dan bingung mau mencari pinjaman di mana-mana~ makanya yayang Takeshi tolongin daku!" dan Ugetsu menangis meraung-raung di pelukan Yamamoto. Dan dengan gagah perkasanya Yamamoto menepuk dadanya, "tenang saja, Ugetsu-san… aku pasti akan membantumu! Tapi pinjem uangnya dulu dong…"_

'Memangnya saya mau melakukan hal itu?' batin Ugetsu yang sedikit merinding memikirkan apa yang akan di lakukannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yamamoto.

"Sebenarnya kemarin, saya melakukan apa yang anda suruh… mengajak G kencan ke kebun binatang na…" namun sialnya Yamamoto sudah menerobos lampu merah lalu lintas jalan raya. Salah! Maksudnya, namun sayangnya Yamamoto sudah memotong perkataan Ugetsu sebelum pria itu menyelesaikan bait demi bait katanya.

"Ah! Sudah pasti kencannya berhasilkan, Ugetsu-san?"ujarnya dengan nada bangga.

"Iya, tap…"

"Pasti sama dengan yang saya katakan, kan? Dan…"

"Cukup! Bisa dengarkan saya terlebih dulu?" dan teriakan terakhir dari Ugetsu sanggup membuat Yamamoto bergetar di tempatnya. Ugetsu yang melihatnya hanya ngangguk, "sebenarnya…"

Siang yang cerah, dengan semangat penuh juang yang tinggi Ugetsu bergegas menuju tempat sang uke dengan senyum _happy-go-lucky_ miliknya. 'Semoga G-dono mau kuajak~' batinnya semangat.

"Yo, G!" teriaknya.

"G! G! Oi, G!" dan…

BRUUUSHH!

Kena! Seorang G, pemuda berambut merah dengan tato di pipinya. Menyiram, tepat di wajah Ugetsu yang sedang tersenyum. "Ja, jahatnya… kenapa kau menyiramku dengan air? Kenapa, G? apakah diriku ini tak cukup untukmu? Padahal diriku ini sangat awesome dan kiyut!"

"Hoeeekkk…" perkataan Ugetsu sukses membuat G muntah-muntah.

"G? Kau baik-baik saja? Atau jangan-jangan kau… ha-mil?"

BUAGH!

Dan itu suara pukulan penuh cinta yang pernah di lancarkan oleh G.

"G? Kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya Ugetsu sambil memegang hidungnya yang terkena tonjokan penuh kasih sayang tersebut.

"Tentu sudah jelas, kau membuatku jijik dengan kelakuanmu yang sangat aneh dan alay. Kau seharusnya tahu, aku tak suka orang lebay…" ujarnya dingin dengan pandangan yang teramat kesal.

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa kau menerimaku menjadi pacarmu?" ujar Ugetsu yang langsung membuat wajah G memerah.

"Ap—apa yang kau katakan! It—itu…" G tak bisa membalas dan hal itu membuat Ugetsu senang, Ugetsu kemudian memeluk G karena melihat pemuda di hadapannya ini wajahnya sudah memerah bagaikan kepiting yang di rebus. Dan akhirnya mereka pergi kencan sesudah Ugetsu meminjam baju pada G.

.

.

"Begitu…" ujar Ugetsu menghela nafas, sebenarnya itu bukan permasalahan nomer satu yang di milikinya, hanya saja, ia tak nyaman menggunakan pakaian yang di pilihkan oleh G.

"Hee? Itukan hanya disiram saja Ugetsu-san… lebih parah aku…" ujar Yamamoto dengan bangganya, entah mengapa ia bisa bangga dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya.

"Memangnya parah bagaimana? Dan… kenapa anda bisa dengan bangganya mengatakan hal itu?" tanya Ugetsu yag sedikit terheran dengan apa yang di katakan oleh Yamamoto.

"Sebenarnya…"

"_Sebenarnya…. Gokudera hamil, Ugetsu-san! Dia hamil anakku! Kami akan menikah di Alaska di temani para penguin yang manis-manis, dan kami akan menetap di sana… doakan kami ya!" dan dengan riangnya Yamamoto menjabat tangan Ugetsu dan beberapa orang yang tak sengaja melintasi mereka._

"Ugetsu-san? Anda mendengarkan?" tanya Yamamoto yang memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat Ugetsu melamun.

Ugetsu hanya menggeleng, kena apa dia sampai menghayal seperti tadi. "I-iya… saya mendengarkan, silahkan lanjutkan ceritanya…" ujarnya tergagap.

Yamamoto kembali melanjutkan, "beberapa waktu yang lalu…"

.

"Hei! Yakyuu baka! Kau lama sekali tau!" teriak pemuda berambut Tako berwarna putih sebut saja Gokudera.

Yamamoto berlari mendekati Gokudera, dengan senyum happy-go-lucky miliknya. "Ahahaha… maaf, maaf… saa, kita mau kemana Gokudera?" tanyanya.

"Kau lupa? Kita pergi ketempat Juudaime!" ujarnya semangat, dan hal itu membuat senyuman Yamamoto dan hayalan-hayalan akan kencan berdua ini sirna.

"Eh? Ketempat Tsuna?" tanyanya untuk mengklarifikasi pakah ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya atau tidak. Tapi memang, telinganya sedang dalam keadaan bagus, jadi dia tidak salah dengar.

"Iya!" jawab Gokudera dengan semangat.

Terpaksa Yamamoto mengikuti Gokudera ketempat Tsuna, sampai di sana ia di ajak kekamar Tsuna. Dan seperti biasa, mereka hanya mengobrol. Kebanyakan hanya obrolan Gokudera dan Tsuna karea Yamamoto merutuki dirinya.

Lambo datang tak di undang dengan modus untuk mengajak mereka bermain namun berakhir Lambo yang terjatuh karena kecerobohannya. Seperti biasa bocah kecil itu menangis, ia melempar dengan random apa yang ada di rambut afronya.

Dan tanpa sengaja Lambo melemparkan granat tangan kea rah Yamamoto, bereaksi sebagai seorang pemukul dalam baseball tanpa sadar jika granat itu terlempar kembali kearah Lambo. Dan hal itu semakin membuat tangisan sang ahoushi semakin keras.

Kembali Lambo melempari dengan random granat ke penjuru ruangan, Gokudera yang kesal juga melempar bomnya kearah Lambo dan membuat kerusuhan di tempat Tsuna, mereka pun pulang dengan baju yang compang camping akibat ledakan.

"Begitulah…" akhiri Yamamoto, betapa mirisnya acara kencan pemuda satu ini.

"Sepertinya… benar-benar miris ya…" komentar Ugetsu setelah mendengar cerita Yamamoto dengan seksama.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?" ujar sebuah suara yang sangat di kenal Ugetsu, ia menoleh kearah asal suara tersebut, dan ternyata benar, itu suara G yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"G~!" Ugetsu mendekati pria itu.

Yamamoto ikut menoleh, "selamat siang G-san~" sapanya yang tak di gubris oleh G.

"Yakyuu baka! Sedang apa kau malas-malasan di tempat ini? Bersama… mereka?" teriak seseorang yang kali ini sangat di kenal oleh Yamamoto.

"Ah! Gokudera~" sapa Yamamoto dengan semangat, "hanya berbicara dengan Ugetsu-san saja~" jawabnya dengan apa adanya.

"Hee… kau kemari mencari kekasih kecilmu itu, anak muda?" sindir G kepada Gokudera.

Gokudera mendengus, "cerewet, kau orang tua! Kau sendiri… ukankah sama saja?" jawanya yang berbalik menyindir ke arah G.

G terkekeh, "seperti yang kau lihat… Ugetsu, ayo kita pulang…" ujar G yang langsung meninggalkan Ugetsu tanpa mendengar jawaban darinya.

"Cih! Ayo ketempat Juudaime, yakyuu baka!" ajak Gokudera dan berlari menuju rumah Tsuna.

'Ah… uke kami memang Tsundere…' batin mereka berbarengan, entah mengapa bisa pas.

"Baiklah… saya pergi dulu, Yamamoto-kun" ujar Ugetsu yang kemudian menyusul G.

"Un! Aku juga sama Ugetsu-san… sampai nanti…" ia pun mengikuti jejak Gokudera.

-OWARI-

.

Bagaimana? Gaje-kan? Iyakan? Jangan salahkan saya… saahkan pada otak! Haah… badan langsung pegal… ngetik 3 fic langsung seharian tanpa jeda, soalnya udah nyantol di pikiran… saa… readers yang baik selalu meninggalkan review yang memuaskan ^^ so, REVIEW please ^^


End file.
